La visite médicale
by TeamRocket2000
Summary: James a reçu sa troisième convocation pour se présenter à la visite médicale de la Team Rocket, il redoute d'y aller mais cette fois ses amis s'en sont trouvés informés et le force à y aller. Il accepte à une seule condition: que Jessie l'accompagne dans le cabinet du médecin.
1. Chapitre 1

**VISITE MÉDICALE**

_**J'avais écrit plusieurs fanfics sur la Team Rocket au début des années 2000 mais en les relisant, je les avaient trouvées hors-caractère et plutôt mal écrites, ainsi j'ai décidé de toutes les effacer. Cependant, j'avais depuis toujours l'envie de me remettre à l'écriture sans oser le faire. En discutant avec Maldorana, je lui ai révélé que j'aimerais lire ou écrire une fanfic mettant la Team Rocket dans le contexte d'une visite médicale. Elle m'a conseillé de le faire, je me suis donc remise à l'écriture sous son coaching. J'écris puis elle corrige et m'indique ce qu'il est utile de changer. Je tiens donc à la remercier pour cette aide précieuse sans laquelle je n'aurais probablement jamais osé me remettre à la rédaction de fanfictions.**_

Le long d'un large chemin de terre boueux s'avançaient trois amis affamés: un chat pokémon parlant, accompagné de deux humains: une fille aux très longs cheveux fuschia et un garçon aux cheveux bleus-lavande. Ils attendaient de recevoir les directives pour leur nouvelle mission. La précédente avait été un échec, malgré le matériel très coûteux de haute technologie qui leur avait été confié par leur organisation : la Team Rocket. Néanmoins, ils ne perdaient pas espoir pour autant, et étaient bien décidés à persévérer dans leurs objectifs malfaisants. Les trois compagnons guettaient leurs téléphones, attendant un appel en provenance du quartier général.

Pourtant, ils obtinrent les nouvelles du jour de la façon la plus traditionnelle qu'il soit : apportées par leur facteur; ou plutôt devrais-je dire: Cadoizo.

Une lettre tomba directement sur le crâne de Miaouss. Il s'en saisit et fut étonné de découvrir qu'elle était adressée à James. Par réflexe, il lut à voix haute ce qui était indiqué sur l'enveloppe :

À l'attention de Mr James Morgan." Le courrier venait du département infirmier du quartier général de la Team Rocket. Poussé par sa curiosité légendaire, il dégaina l'une de ses griffes tranchantes, déjà prêt à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Cependant, James se précipita sur le pokémon pour lui arracher la lettre des pattes.

"Hé ! Ce courrier ne te regarde pas ! C'est mon nom qui est indiqué sur l'enveloppe !" hurla-t-il, furibond, en empoignant le papier tout en déchirant le bord dans son élan.

"Qu'est-ce que ce courrier pourrait avoir de secret pour nous ? Tu as quelque chose à nous cacher James ?" L'interrogea Jessie, tout en croisant les bras.

Elle prenait une attitude autoritaire dans le but de se faire imposante face à son ami. Elle n'aimait pas du tout que James puisse avoir des secrets pour eux. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rien cachés l'un à l'autre, ils partageaient tout, leurs déguisements qu'ils échangeaient peu importe qu'ils soient typiquement destinés au sexe opposé, leur nourriture, bien que Jessie préférait toujours garder les plus gros morceaux pour elle. James lui avait toujours tout raconté de ses secrets les plus intimes, y compris à Miaouss. Elle connaissait tout de ses goûts, de ses rêves et de ses passions. De même, elle aussi lui avait raconté certaines choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé confier à personne d'autre ; certaines choses qui pouvaient la faire paraître fragile. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que James puisse avoir son jardin secret aussi infiniment petit soit-il. Qu'aurait-il d'important à lui cacher à part quelque chose de mauvais comme... une fille sur laquelle il aurait jeté son dévolu.

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres. La jeune femme recentra son attention sur James et l'observa se mordre les lèvres, avant de balbutier :

"M… moi ? Quelque chose à cacher ? P… pas du tout..." Mais le ton tremblant de sa voix trahissait son mensonge.

"Tu mens très mal." Se moqua Jessie.

Cette fois elle était vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que contenait cette lettre. Sans demander son reste à James, elle s'avança vers lui et lui extirpa la lettre des mains sans aucune difficulté.

"Voyons voir..."

Angoissé, James s'élança sur son équipière pour essayer de récupérer le bout de papier. Mais Jessie n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire aussi facilement.

Une querelle s'annonçait entre les deux jeunes gens.

"Rends-la-moi !" suppliait-il en agitant les bras, alors que Jessie changeait à chaque fois la lettre de main.

James lutta comme ça jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme agacée ne finisse par perdre patience. Elle le calma, l'air de rien, d'un bon coup de coude en plein dans le ventre.

Le pauvre James s'affala par terre, les bras enveloppés autour de son ventre, le souffle coupé et les yeux serrés par la douleur. Le moment d'inquiétude du jeune homme pour son estomac qu'il considérait si fragile fut suffisant à Jessie pour lui laisser le temps de lire le contenu de la lettre

"C'est un troisième rappel d'invitation à te présenter à la visite médicale de la Team Rocket. Je pensais que tu y étais allé le même jour que Miaouss et moi."

"J'y suis allé, ils ont fait une erreur."

"Si ce courrier était véritablement une erreur tu ne voudrais pas nous le cacher." Fit remarquer Miaouss.

James ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier, mais aucune idée valable ne lui vint à l'esprit. Si jamais Jessie et Miaouss découvraient qu'il avait une peur bleue de la douleur et qu'en plus il s'imaginait des tas de choses horribles, comme d'avoir un risque de transmission de maladie par l'aiguille, qu'il allait s'évanouir ou encore qu'il pourrait faire une hémorragie ils risquaient fort de le prendre pour un lâche. Hors, il tenait plus que tout à faire preuve de courage devant eux.

De son côté, Jessie était si curieuse de savoir, qu'elle avança sur son coéquipier en le fusillant du regard.

"Alors, pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allé ? Raconte. J'exige une explication !" ordonna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se retrouva au pied du mur. Il ne pouvait pas résister à ce regard. Jessie avait un don réel pour le déstabiliser rien qu'en le fixant. Dans ses yeux d'un profond bleu océan, James pouvait y lire tous les sentiments de son équipière comme dans un livre ouvert que ce soit la rage, la joie, la tristesse ou l'anxiété. Il comprenait ainsi le fin fond de ses pensées sans qu'elle n'ait nullement besoin de remuer les lèvres.

"Et bien c'est simple..." gémit-il, mal à l'aise en commençant à rougir. "Je... euh... j'ai..."

Il avait vraiment honte, et ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait sans se trouver ridicule.

S'ensuivit un silence plutôt pesant. Jessie, qui pianotait des doigts sur ses bras pour patienter, finit par perdre toute contenance.

"ACCOUCHE !" Aboya-t-elle au bout de quelques instants.

James prit une grande inspiration, avant d'avouer de but en blanc :

"J'ai peur de la prise de sang."

Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de réponse à laquelle Jessie et Miaouss se seraient attendus. Ils s'échangèrent des sourires, appuyèrent leurs mains sur leurs lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire mais finirent par exploser quand même. James bouda en les regardant rire de lui. Pour des amis ils n'étaient pas d'un très grand soutien.

"Bon ça y est, vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi ?!" beugla-t-il.

Il employait son ton de voix le plus furieux possible mais en réalité il se trouvait au bord des larmes. Ce qu'il avait redouté s'était bel et bien produit : ses amis le considéraient comme un lâche. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant une raison de se moquer de lui. Il espérait recevoir un peu de « compassion » de leur part. Apparemment, ce mot ne s'adressait pas à lui. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Jessie et Miaouss prenaient souvent un malin plaisir à se liguer contre lui.

"Ecoute James, une prise de sang ce n'est pas si dramatique. Tout le monde passe par là. Miaouss et moi y avons eu droit nous aussi et tu vois bien que nous n'en sommes pas mort."

"Mais je parie que ça fait horriblement mal. Depuis tout petit j'ai toujours eu une peur bleue des piqûres. C'est plus fort que moi, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour contrôler ça."

"Je t'assure que moi je n'ai rien senti du tout." le rassura Miaouss.

"Mais les infirmières Joëlle sont toutes connues pour être très douces, donc bien que celle-là se soit enrôlée dans la Team Rocket elle n'est pas pour autant très différente de toutes les autres. L'infirmière de la visite médicale destinée aux humains est quant à elle un vrai démon. La veille de son admission à la Team Rocket, il avait été contraint de subir un examen physique pour s'assurer d'une bonne santé obligatoire pour devenir agent de terrain. L'infirmière l'avait examiné sans aucun ménagement mais le pire souvenir qu'il gardait de ce jour-là c'était le moment où elle s'était appliquée à lui appuyer sur le ventre alors qu'il se plaignait d'avoir mal. Elle s'était acharnée jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par pleurer. Non seulement il avait eu mal mais en plus il avait eu honte. Ce souvenir n'était pas négligeable.

"Je... ne-veux-pas... y aller!" chuchota James d'un ton catégorique entre ses dents.

"Bon... j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu mal." admit Jessie. En réalité, pour sa propre prise de sang, elle était entrée dans un état de furie parce qu'elle avait trouvé l'infirmière indélicate. Toute sa liste des pires injures y était passée.

"AH TU VOIS! Je le savais !" s'exclama James "JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER ! Ils finiront par m'oublier ! Je ne m'y présenterais pas !"

"Si tu ne te montre pas à cette visite médicale, tu risques d'être renvoyé de la Team Rocket." L'averti Miaouss.

" Ah oui ? Et où as-tu été chercher ça ?" L'interrogea James sur un ton cynique.

" C'est écris en caractères gras au bas de la lettre."

Cette déclaration suffit à mettre Jessie hors d'elle. James qui risquait de se faire renvoyer de la Team Rocket ?! Elle vivante, elle ne laisserait jamais une telle chose se produire. La jeune femme s'empressa d'empoigner son ami par le bras sans lui laisser vraiment le temps de s'exprimer ou de réagir, puis elle l'entraîna à grand pas avec elle.

"Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais Jessie? Où m'emmènes-tu comme ça?"

"Je te conduits au département médical de la Team Rocket."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se raidit soudain. Il se figea sur place, tremblant d'effroi. Son rythme cardiaque devint irrégulier l'espace d'un instant, puis quand ses pulsations retournèrent à la normale, il perdit toute contenance et arracha son bras de l'emprise de Jessie. Il sprinta promptement en direction d'un arbre qu'il escalada en deux temps trois mouvements, et se retourna pour crier à ses compagnons :

"IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE ME PRESENTE À UN DE CES EXAMENS MEDICAUX ! ET VOUS NE POURREZ JAMAIS RIEN FAIRE POUR ME FORCER A CHANGER D'AVIS !"

James était terrifié à l'idée de devoir se présenter à la visite médicale annuelle de la Team Rocket mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Jessie allait le prendre en pitié. Accompagnée de Miaouss, elle s'approcha de l'arbre dans lequel son ami avait grimpé. En levant la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'était caché bien à l'abri de l'épais feuillage.

"James, tu vas me faire le plaisir de descendre immédiatement !" Lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Mais la réponse de ce dernier fut catégorique: "Non !"

Jessie ne voulait pas perdre de temps à attendre des heures que son poltron d'équipier se décide à quitter son arbre. Elle poussa un soupir frustré. "Ne m'oblige pas à aller te chercher."

Il était hors de question qu'elle se fatigue à escalader le tronc pour le forcer à descendre.

"Vas le chercher Miaouss !" Commanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt le feuillage dans lequel se cachait James.

Quand il y avait quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait faire sans se fatiguer, la meilleure solution dont elle disposait toujours c'était d'obliger les autres à le faire pour elle.

Miaouss regarda Jessie de travers. "Honnêtement Jess, à quoi ça servirait que je monte là-haut pour le rejoindre ? Comment je vais le faire descendre ? Je n'ai pas assez de force pour le foutre en bas. Et d'toutes façons, il ne pourra pas rester planté là toute la journée, il finira bien par descendre de lui-même."

La réponse du pokémon enragea la jeune femme, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'on contredise ses ordres.

"JE N'AI PAS DE TEMPS À PERDRE ICI ! TROUVE UNE SOLUTION POUR QU'IL DESCENDE ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !" Hurla-t-elle, excédée.

Puisqu'il savait pertinemment qu'il était inutile qu'il grimpe à l'arbre, Miaouss essaya de trouver une autre solution tout en restant bien à sa place sur le plancher des vaches.

"Hé, James, descend, tu enrages Jessie !"

La réponse de James fut assez prévisible. "Raison de plus pour que je reste ici."

Pas très inspiré, Miaouss essaya un autre plan. S'il y avait bien une aptitude pour laquelle il était assez doué c'était la négociation. Il ne perdait rien à tenter le coup.

"James, si tu descends de l'arbre maintenant je t'offrirais la moitié de mon sandwich."

"Je m'en fout."

"Je préparerais le dîner à ta place !"

"Je m'en moque !"

"Je t'apprendrais à parler pokémon !"

"A quoi veux-tu que ça me serve ?! "

"Puisque tu es si dur en affaires, je te donnerai le billet de 100 poké-euros que j'ai trouvé sur la route hier matin."

"Tu ne réussiras pas à m'acheter Miaouss !"

En osant un regard furtif à côté de lui, Miaouss remarqua que Jessie s'impatientait de plus en plus. Elle faisait vraiment peur, trépignant d'impatience, le visage rougissant de plus en plus. La jeune femme paraissait si furieuse que le chat pokémon avait l'impression de voir de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles. Il espéra que cette mascarade n'allait pas s'éterniser plus longtemps car dans le cas contraire, ce n'était pas seulement James qui risquait de subir le déferlement de colère de Jessie mais il en serait la cible lui aussi.

Miaouss était à la limite du désespoir quand il remarqua la lueur d'un objet scintillant dans l'herbe juste au pied de l'arbre dans lequel James avait grimpé. "Eh, mais c'est..." Un sourire soulagé illumina son visage. "Hé! James ! Ce machin brillant dans l'herbe, ce ne serait pas ta capsule de bouteille préférée par hasard ?!"

Un ricanement prétentieux s'échappa du feuillage. "Haha, arrête Miaouss, ta ruse ne fonctionne pas. Ma capsule préférée est bien au chaud au creux de ma..."

Tout en parlant, pour souligner ses mots, James fouillait les poches de son pantalon. Il s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'il découvrit avec stupéfaction que le fond d'une de ses poches était percé d'un large trou.

"Oooooooohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ma capsuuuule... ma capsuuuule... j'ai perdu ma capsuuuule..."

Les gémissements de James étaient d'un grotesque incroyable. Miaouss ne se retint pas de rire, croisant les pattes avec satisfaction. Il était sûr que ça marcherait. "T'es sourd Jim ?! Je viens de te dire que je l'ai retrouvé ton machin !"

"Tu es un véritable ami Miaouss, merci. Cette capsule a une valeur sentimentale si importante pour moi. Est-ce que tu pourrais me la donner maintenant?"

Mais bien que sensible, Miaouss n'était pas du genre à se laisser émouvoir si facilement. "Je te rendrais ta capsule à une seule condition : descend !"

James ne prit même pas le temps de reconsidérer la question. En moins de deux secondes, il avait bondit au sol aux côtés de ses deux amis. Il se pencha vers Miaouss avec un regard suppliant. "Alors Miaouss, tu me la donne cette capsule ?"

Puisque son grand ami avait répondu à son attente, le chat pokémon accepta à son tour de se plier à la requête. Il tendit sa patte vers la paume ouverte de James quand un imprévisible coup de pied sur son crâne l'arrêta dans son élan.

"Non mais ça ne va pas Miaouss ?! Donne-moi ça !"

James se figea en regardant sa volcanique équipière s'emparer d'un geste brutal de l'objet de sa convoitise, resté emprisonné jusque-là dans la patte du félin tombé au sol, assommé.

"Mais Jessie" geignit-il "Cette capsule est à moi..."

"Tu ne la récupéreras jamais si tu continues à t'obstiner à ne pas faire ce qu'on te demande !" lui aboya-t-elle en plein visage, lui faisant baisser les yeux. Tout en criant, elle simula d'un geste qu'elle se débarrasserait de la capsule dans la rivière proche. Aussitôt, James releva la tête, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour à la pensée qu'il puisse perdre pour toujours son objet favori.

"D'accord Jessie ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! Mais je t'en prie," implora-t-il "ne jette pas ma capsule !"

"Ça va..." soupira la jeune femme apaisée par la supplication mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses attentes pour autant. "Je te promets de te rendre ce minable petit bout de métal intact si tu te présentes à la visite médicale de la Team Rocket."

James n'eut plus d'autre choix que d'accepter la contrainte. "D'accord Jessie..." approuva-t-il enfin. "Mais puis-je te demander une faveur ?"

Jessie leva l'un de ses sourcils froncés mais bien que toujours fâchée, elle accepta de porter attention à la requête du jeune homme. "Je t'écoute."

"Et bien..." James hésita, réfléchissant à une façon délicate de formuler sa question. "Est-ce que... est-ce que tu accepterais... de euh... m'accompagner dans le cabinet du médecin ?"

Très étonnée, Jessie cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. "Euh euh... et bien... Je suppose que j'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais... tu es sûr que ça ne va pas te gêner? N'oublie pas que tu devras te déshabiller. Une visite chez le docteur c'est toujours quelque chose d'assez intime."

Mais James ne paraissait pas plus ennuyé pour ça. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. "Jessie, on a changé de déguisements l'un devant l'autre plein de fois, je ne suis pas à l'après de ça."


	2. Chapitre 2

Jessie jeta un coup d'oeil à James alors que ceux-ci étaient assis dans une salle d'attente depuis un bon quart d'heure, elle lui avait rendu sa capsule de bouteille une fois arrivés à la base de la Team Rocket et maintenant il jouait plutôt nerveusement avec elle, la retournant dans tous les sens, faisant glisser son doigt sur son rebord dentelé. Pourtant, le jeune homme avait agis plutôt sereinement pendant le trajet jusque la base de la Team Rocket. Jessie avait pensé qu'il avait été rassuré de savoir qu'il ne serait plus seul pour affronter le docteur.

Enfin, une infirmière apparut dans la salle. James la reconnut immédiatement, cette femme aigre aux lunettes carrées coiffée d'un chignon gris qui lui rappelait un peu sa gouvernante, était bel et bien la femme antipathique qui l'avait examiné lors de son admission à la Team Rocket. Son coeur s'emballa.

"James Morgan?"

Il sursauta à l'audition de son nom, rangea sa capsule de bouteille préférée à l'intérieur d'une des poches de son pantalon dont il s'était assuré d'abord qu'elle était restée intacte puis se releva promptement de son siège.

"Oui c'est moi!"

"Le docteur vous attend, suivez-moi."

Avant de suivre l'infirmière, James s'empara du bras de Jessie.

"Tu viens avec moi hein? Tu n'as pas oublié?"

Jessie soupira en accompagnant son ami jusqu'à la salle d'examen. Les réactions de James confirmeraient ses doutes, malgré sa présence à côté de lui, il continuait à se sentir nerveux.

L'infirmière indiqua un couple de chaises libres disposées devant le bureau du docteur. Ce dernier; un homme grisonnant d'une cinquantaine d'années, patientait, les mains croisées sur la table devant lui.

"Vous pouvez vous asseoir." invita-t-il poliment.

L'infirmière tourna son attention à Jessie en remarquant qu'elle s'installait sur la chaise à côté du jeune homme.

"Vous accompagnez monsieur?" lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton curieux "Vous êtes en couple tous les deux?"

Jessie se sentit rougir à cause de la déduction de l'infirmière. Elle fronça ses sourcils en croisant ses bras vexée de se sentir en état de faiblesse.

"Je ne suis pas la petite amie de James!" précisa-t-elle "Je suis son équipière mais nous sommes des amis proches tous les deux et il se sent plus rassuré avec moi."

L'infirmière grimaça. "Ah bon?"

Étonnée d'apprendre que Jessie n'était pas la petite amie de James, elle se tourna vers lui, attendant une confirmation de sa part. " Vous préférez vraiment que cette jeune femme reste ici pendant votre examen?"

Il acquiesça.

L'infirmière tourna alors son attention au médecin, attendant de voir sa réaction.

"Et bien le règlement ne stipule pas qu'un patient ne peut pas venir accompagné. Qu'ils fassent comme bon leur semble."

James soupira par soulagement en reçevant cette réponse. Le médecin ayant marqué son accord, l'infirmière ne s'opposa pas à la décision. Sans dire un mot de plus, elle partit s'asseoir sur un siège à roulettes.

"Bien!" déclara le médecin "Nous commencerons par un petit interrogatoire. Vous vous appelez James Morgan c'est bien ça?"

"Oui." répondit James simplement.

"Quel âge avez-vous?"

"22 ans."

"Vous avez des antécédents médicaux? Aucun membre de votre famille ne souffre d'un syndrome héréditaire?"

"Non je ne crois pas."

"Vous ne souffrez pas d'allergie? D'asthme? De diabète? Aucun problème de santé particulier?"

"Non rien."

"Il n'est jamais malade; quand il attrape un virus ça se limite à un rhume." fit remarquer Jessie.

Le médecin l'ignora.

"Bien. Quel est votre poste au sein de la Team Rocket, jeune homme?"

"Je suis agent de terrain."

"Ce poste demande une condition physique excellente. Vous n'avez jamais été blessé au cours de vos missions?"

James se mit à réfléchir. Suite à cette question, les images de la multitude de "décollages vers d'autres cieux" et d'attaques tonnerres de Pikachu défilaient devant ses yeux.

"Et bien, plusieurs fois j'ai souffert de bleus et d'égratignures, j'ai aussi été électrocuté et brûlé à plusieurs reprises mais jamais rien de bien grave; je n'ai jamais prit un jour d'incapacité."

"Tu as été hospitalisé pendant la période de formation." fit remarquer Jessie.

Le médecin fronça ses sourcils en vérifiant le dossier médical de son patient. Je vois que vous avez fait une chute qui vous a coûté de nombreuses fractures à l'époque; mais vous vous êtes enfuit de l'hôpital avant que l'on puisse s'assurer que vous étiez complètement guéri."

"Je vais très bien depuis, je vous assure." promis James.

"Je confirme!" répliqua Jessie.

Le médecin fronça ses sourcils au jeune couple puis retourna son attention aux papiers qu'il tenait entre ses mains. "Votre dossier médical est vide mais vous n'êtes pas très coopératif pour nous donner des renseignements sur vous apparemment. Je vois que vous avez également prit la fuite lors de votre dernière visite médicale avant la fin de l'examen... Et vous n'avez donné aucune réponse à vos deux précédentes convocations."

"James avait -" commença Jessie mais le médecin l'interrompit.

"Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse mademoiselle, laissez le répondre."

"..." James chercha un argument pour se justifier. "Je... suis un homme très occupé!"

"Vous êtes conscient que si vous nous faussez compagnie avant la fin de cet examen vous risquez le licenciement?"

"Et bien... heu..."

"Vous ne souffrez d'aucune pathologie que vous désireriez nous cacher, par hasard?"

"Absolument pas!"

"Très bien. Nous allons nous assurer de ça."

"Vous pouvez vous déshabiller." annonça l'infirmière en se relevant de son siège.

"Tout de suite?" demanda James. Il ne porta pas attention à la porte que l'infirmière lui indiquait et se prépara à déboucler sa ceinture. Jessie lui attrapa la main.

"Hé James, un peu de tenue, il y a un coin spécialement prévu pour ça." lui fit-elle remarquer en le poussant en direction du vestiaire.

L'infirmière et le médecin furent impressionnés par la rapidité à laquelle James se déshabilla. Il eurent à peine le temps de le voir entrer dans la cabine qu'il en était déjà ressorti, seulement vêtu de son caleçon et d'une paire de chaussettes. Avec Jessie, il s'était beaucoup entraîné à se vêtir et se dévêtir rapidement lorsqu'ils se déguisaient pour narguer les morveux lors de la mission Pikachu.

"Je peux le garder?" s'assura-t-il en indiquant son caleçon.

"Installez-vous dos à la toise." lui dit le médecin en guise de réponse à sa question.

Silencieux, James appuya son dos contre la latte en bois. Le docteur était si petit comparé à lui qu'il grimpa sur un marche-pied pour mesurer la taille du jeune homme.

"1 m 80, c'est bien."

Ensuite, il l'invita d'un geste à monter sur la balance. Une fois James installé sur le pèse-personne, il regarda le médecin ajuster deux lattes métaliques qui révélèrent son poids.

"53 kilos. C'est beaucoup trop peu. Vous pouvez vous installer sur la table d'examen." ajouta-t-il.

James s'approcha de la table recouverte d'un papier blanc et d'un coussin puis s'y assit. Une fois installé, il regarda les alentours de la pièce pour constater à quel point il la trouvait peu spacieuse. Ensuite, son regard inquiet se posa sur les mains du docteur qui y enfilait une paire de gants en caoutchouc. Il pâlit à la vue des gants, s'imaginant qu'il allait être victime d'une opération.

"Bien." fit le docteur, s'emparant de son abaisse-langue en s'approchant. "Ouvrez la bouche bien grande, faites aaaah..."

James lança un regard inquiet à Jessie. Dans ses yeux elle pouvait lire: "sauve-moi". En riant elle s'approcha de son ami puis lui caressa le dos pour le rassurer un peu.

"Allez James fais ce que dit le docteur, ouvre la bouche, ça ne te fera pas mal."

"Ça ne te fera pas mal." Ces mots n'avaient pas un effet rassurant sur le malheureux jeune homme mais au contraire, ça lui remémorait des mauvais souvenirs d'enfance. Le pauvre mourrait de peur, il n'avait plus été examiné par un médecin depuis des années, à part cette fameuse visite de l'infirmière lors de son admission à la Team Rocket qu'il s'était empressé d'écourter.

Les seuls souvenirs qu'il conservait du monde médical étaient mauvais. Le médecin de ses parents était très traditionaliste et ses traitements se résumaient à: "huile de foie de morue, sirops dégoûtants, piqûre, suppositoires" en plus tout cela lui était toujours administré par une gouvernante sinistre et sévère. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant si désormais, il préférait éviter les médecins.

Il hésita à ouvrir la bouche, Jessie rit en le regardant ne comprenant pas pourquoi une simple visite de sa gorge terrorisait autant son ami.

"Vous avez la gorge un peu rouge mais ça va vous n'avez pas de ganglion." dit le médecin en lui tâtant le cou "Vous n'avez pas mal?"

Le jeune homme hocha la tête dans un signe de négation.

"Vous ne fumez pas?"

"Non. Mais j'ai possédé un smogogo pendant un moment."

"Vous ne consommez pas d'alcool régulièrement."

"Non. Seulement quand on fait la fête et ça n'arrive pas souvent."

"D'accord."

James ne comprenait pas la nécessité de tout cet interrogatoire. Il préférait rester secret sur sa vie privée et n'appréciait pas du tout d'être la cible de toutes ces questions.

Il regarda le docteur soulever le stéthoscope à ses oreilles et frissonna lorsque le bout de métal glacial toucha sa peau.

"Oh ce que c'est froid."

"Qu'est-ce que tu es douillet James." soupira Jessie frustrée.

"Pas du tout mais je ne me souvenais pas que ce machin était aussi froid."

"Ne parlez pas, contentez vous de respirer profondément." commanda le médecin.

James se mit alors à souffler mais pas trop fort car il se trouvait ridicule, haletant comme ça devant Jessie.

"Respirez un peu plus fort, je n'entend rien!" réprimanda le docteur.

Alors James s'appliqua un peu plus, ne retirant pas un seul instant son regard de Jessie. Elle appuyait la paume de ses mains sur ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire mais éclata lorsque le médecin demanda à James de tousser et qu'à ce moment toujours par peur du ridicule il toussota à peine jusqu'à ce qu'il ne finisse par mettre le praticien en colère.

"Vous vous moquez de moi?!" s'exclama ce dernier, encouragé par le fou-rire de Jessie.

"Pas du tout." répondit James "Seulement, je suis un peu-"

"Vous êtes TRÈS nerveux" observa le médecin, oubliant déjà sa question précédente, trop concentré dans son travail "D'après votre comportement je peux dire que vous êtes d'une nature assez inquiète. Votre rythme cardiaque est trop rapide, vous devriez apprendre à mieux gérer votre stress."

"Il faut avouer que notre vie n'est pas paisible tous les jours." soupira Jessie.

"Je vois ça. Je vais prescrire quelque calmants."

Le docteur se recula, rangea son stéthoscope puis examina les yeux, les oreilles et les réflexes du jeune homme, enfin il prit sa tension.

James regarda le docteur serrer son bras avec le brassard d'un regard très inquiet. Puis il déglutit lorsque l'objet resserra son bras.

"Pfff James, tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu as peur d'un tensiomètre." se moqua Jessie.

Il fronça ces sourcils. "Pas du tout. Mais... c'est un peu impressionnant..."

"Votre pression sanguine est assez élevée." fit le médecin d'un ton pensif en soulevant sa main sur son menton.

"Quoi?! Ca veut dire que si vous me faite une piqûre, je vais me vider de tout mon sang?!" s'exclama James.

Le médecin soupira, déconcerté par la naïveté accrue de son patient. Il était soit totalement stupide ou souffrant d'une personnalité qui le poussait à l'exagération.

"Vous ne semblez pas souffrir d'une pathologie particulière." rassura-t-il. "Rien ne laisse suspecter quelque chose d'important mais en raison de votre état de stress et votre pâleur quelques examens complémentaires s'avéreront utiles."

"C'est vrai que tu n'as pas bonne mine depuis un moment." remarqua Jessie.

Le médecin s'adressa à l'infirmière restée assise jusque-là.

"Mademoiselle, je vous laisse prendre la relève pour les prélèvements."

Avec appréhension, James regarda l'infirmière se lever de son siège; des examens complémentaires? De quelle sorte d'examens le docteur voulait-il parler maintenant qu'il avait fait le principal? Il avait parlé de prélèvements ... Cela signifiait donc que ce qu'il redoutait le plus allait sûrement l'attendre: la fameuse prise de sang. Il déglutit, commençant à trembler en voyant l'infirmière glisser à son tour des gants plastifiés sur ses doigts habiles tandis que le docteur abandonnait la pièce. Son stress en croissance commença à lui donner des coliques. Il grimaça puis souffla, espérant que ça lui passerait rapidement.

"Bon..." dit l'infirmière en s'approchant. "Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit le médecin, je dois vous faire des prélèvements." Elle se tourna, prit un pot sur une étagère à côté d'elle puis le présenta à James en lui demandant le plus naturellement du monde. "Envie de faire pipi?"

Il secoua sa tête, un peu embarrassé qu'elle s'adresse à lui comme à un tout petit enfant. "Bien. Nous allons commencer par la prise de sang alors."

James fut prit d'un sursaut en entendant ce mot. Il balbutia.

"U-u... une prise de sang? C-c'est vraiment... utile?!"

"Bien entendu!" répondit l'infirmière "L'analyse de sang permet au médecin de s'informer sur votre état de santé beaucoup plus précisément que les simples examens de routine. Cela nous permettra de déterminer si vous ne souffrez pas d'anémie, de problèmes hormonaux ou de n'importe quoi d'autre."

"Mais... je me sent bien..."

"Ça ne veut rien dire."

James commença à hyperventiler lorsque l'infirmière rapprocha un plateau à roulette sur lequel était disposés différents tubes, des aiguilles, une sangle et des seringues. Cet appareillage n'annonçait rien de bon.

L'état de panique de son ami n'échappa pas à Jessie, elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert donc rien qu'en examinant l'expression sur son visage elle comprenait qu'il était accablé d'un état de frayeur immense "Hé, James, ça va aller." lui chuchota-t-elle dans une tentative de réconfort. Elle voulut poser ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui masser afin de l'aider à se détendre mais à ce moment il eut un élan et se redressa brusquement.

"Je vais d'abord aux toilettes!" s'exclama t-il, surprenant l'infirmière.

Il s'empara du flacon d'analyse d'urine puis se précipita à l'intérieur d'une toilette disposée dans le coin de la pièce.

L'infirmière n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

"Je pensais pourtant que vous ne deviez pas y aller tout de suite."

"Et bien j'ai changé d'avis."

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent après la réaction hâtive et inattendue de James. Enfermé à l'intérieur, il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir d'une façon démesurée aux évènements qui se produiraient lors de sa prise de sang. Il s'imaginait que la piqûre allait lui donner une souffrance incroyable, que l'infirmière allait peut-être même devoir piquer plusieurs fois et manquerait sa veine. En plus, il repensait aux paroles du médecin qui avait dit que sa pression sanguine était trop élevée et s'imaginait qu'une fois sa veine percée il allait faire une hémorragie dramatique comme on pouvait parfois en voir dans les séries médicales. À cause de toutes ces pensées dramatiques, il commençait à se sentir étourdit. Il fut forcé de s'asseoir.

Comme il ne revenait pas, Jessie retourna s'asseoir un moment sur la chaise disposée devant le bureau du médecin.

"Ça va?" lui demanda-t-elle à répétitions et à chaque fois il se contenta de lui répondre par l'affirmative. Au bout de vingt minutes, comme il ne réapparaissait toujours pas, l'infirmière commença à perdre patience. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte pour y frapper.

"Vous sortez oui ou non?! Personne ne prend une heure entière pour uriner, même si vous aviez une vessie remplie jusqu'à rebords Allez, sortez, vous devez avoir fini maintenant ou alors vous souffrez d'un problème de rétention."

"Je n'ai pas encore terminé."

Elle ouvrit la porte qu'il était impossible de verrouiller de l'intérieur et trouva James simplement assit sur le couvercle fermé de la cuvette; le menton appuyé contre ses paumes dans une position d'ennui, le regard fixé sur un la rainure d'un revêtement du sol. Il redressa la tête en prenant conscience de a présence et lorsqu'il remarqua son expression fâchée et ses poings appuyés sur ses hanches, il s'empressa de lui remettre le récipient qu'il avait remplit depuis déjà longtemps; un sourire idiot affiché sur le visage.

Bien entendu, l'infirmière s'imagina qu'il désirait la narguer.

"Vous prenez plaisir à vous moquer du personnel médical c'est ça?!"

"Pas du tout."

"ALORS SORTEZ ET RETOURNEZ SUR LA TABLE D'EXAMEN!"

James se releva puis sortit de la toilette, les épaules basses et le dos recourbé comme un petit enfant qui viendrait d'être puni, ensuite il partit s'asseoir docilement sur la table comme il lui avait été commandé mais ces quelques minutes de réflexion ne lui avaient pas fait oublier sa peur-panique de la prise de sang. Il se mit à trembler furieusement en observant l'infirmière s'emparer du garrot.

"Jessie..." gémit-il en voyant l'infirmière s'approcher de son bras "Ne la laisse pas faire..."

"Du calme James, tout se passera bien, tu sentiras à peine une petite pincette." essaya de rassurer la jeune femme. Bien qu'elle s'appliquait à le cacher dans le ton de sa voix, elle était prise d'angoisse pour son ami.

Cependant, il refusait de la croire.

"Allez, donnez-moi votre bras." exigea l'infirmière.

"Non... je ne pourrais pas..." se lamenta James en se couvrant les yeux.

L'infirmière essaya de s'emparer de son bras mais il l'extirpa de sa poigne. "Non! C'est insurmontable laissez-moi!"

"Arrêtez de faire l'enfant. Des petits bouts de 4 ans sont plus courageux que vous."

"Ça ne va pas... ça ne va pas..." se mit à pleurnicher James. Tout à coup, il fut prit d'un sursaut, son ventre commençait à lui faire mal.

Et l'infirmière s'en aperçut.

"Vous avez mal au ventre?"

L'infirmière oublia la prise de sang, prise d'inquiétude pour son patient.

"Oui ouch... d'un coup ça me fait mal."

Jessie fut assaillie de tracas. Elle s'empressa de se pencher sur James pour l'aider à s'allonger sur la table.

"Eh ça ne va pas mon petit James?" lui demanda t-elle de son ton le plus affectueux "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tout à coup?"

L'infirmière lui tâta le ventre, aussi durement que lors de l'examen qu'elle lui avait fait subir quelques années plus tôt. Il laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur. De plus en plus inquiète, l'infirmière lui fit plier les jambes, suspectant une crise d'appendicite foudroyante. Toutefois, les connaissances médicales d'infirmière de Jessie et son habitude au comportement souvent excessif de son ami dirigèrent les soupçons de cette dernière vers la seconde option.

"Je doute qu'il fasse une crise d'appendicite. Je pense plutôt qu'il souffre de coliques dues au stress." constata Jessie.

"Il est préférable de s'en assurer." informa l'infirmière. Sur ce mots, elle s'empara du caleçon de James pour lui descendre d'un coup sec.

"Je vais lui faire un toucher rectal."

Le visage de Jessie s'empourpra. Elle resta bouche-bée sous le choc puis se retourna promptement.

James qui était trop préoccupé par sa peur de la prise de sang et la douleur de sa colique, n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite qu'il ne portait plus de caleçon. Quand il s'aperçut de l'acte que l'infirmière exerçait sur lui, il laissa s'échapper un cri de surprise.

"EH! MAIS C'EST DU VIOL! JEEEESSIIIIIIE!"

L'idée qu'une autre femme touche son James intimement pour un symptôme qui n'en valait même pas la peine était un abus gratuit dans l'esprit de Jessie.

Prise d'une rage soudaine, elle se retourna précipitamment pour bondir sans prévenir sur l'infirmière, la poussant si violemment qu'elle la fit basculer au sol. Dans un mouvement de tête, ses longs cheveux raides heurtèrent le chariot où était disposé le matériel nécessaire à la prise de sang. Les flacons chutèrent au sol simultanément, provoquant un énorme fracas.

"ESPECE DE SALE PERVERSE! QUI VOUS A PERMIS DE TOUCHER A MON EQUIPIER?!" s'égosilla Jessie enragée, d'une force suffisante à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

James était tellement étonné pas la réaction inattendue de son équipière qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de se revêtir.

Alerté par le cri, le docteur paniqué accouru dans la salle en hurlant.

"QUE SE PASSE T-IL ICI?! QUEL EST CE CIRQUE?! JE VEUX QU'ON M'EXPLIQUE!"

"CETTE HYSTERIQUE A ENCORE ÉTÉ PRISE D'UNE CRISE DE FOLIE!" s'exclama l'infirmière, hors d'elle, en indiquant Jessie.

La scène apocalyptique raviva le souvenir de Jessie dans l'esprit du médecin. "Mais oui, je me souviens de vous maintenant. Vous êtes la dame qui a crié les pires injures sur ma collègue la dernière fois. Si vous avez un problème avec elle, vous devez vous arranger dehors mais PAS ICI!"

"Mais nous ne nous connaissons même pas!" se plaignit l'infirmière.

"Et bien puisque vous ne savez pas garder votre calme, je vous prierais de patienter dehors!" réprimanda le médecin furieux en indiquant la sortie à Jessie.

James, qui avait enfin prit la peine de se rhabiller entre temps. Bondit en bas de la table pour s'interposer entre Jessie et le médecin. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que son amie sorte et l'abandonne aux mains de cet imprévisible et terrifiant personnel médical.

"Si Jessie part alors moi je pars aussi!" s'écria t-il au bord des larmes.

"Faites comme bon vous semble mais vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre d'avoir perdu votre job." houspilla le médecin.

Jessie compris l'urgence de la situation. "Non James! Tu dois faire cette prise de sang!" s'exclama t-elle. Elle reprit plusieurs fois son souffle pour essayer de récupérer son calme.

"Je vous promets de faire des efforts pour bien me tenir." promit-elle.

Ensuite, Jessie s'empara des mains de son équipier et le regarda droit dans les yeux "James!" lui cria-t-elle en plein visage "Tu me feras le plaisir de rester ici d'accord?! Je ne veux pas perdre le seul équipier qui me convienne à cause d'une futilité aussi bête qu'une simple prise de sang. Nous ne serions plus une équipe sans toi, Miaouss et moi. Et moi... que deviendrais-je sans toi? Je ne pourrais jamais te remplacer."

James prit une expression penaude, troublé par le regard de Jessie. Après un moment de silence, il reconsidéra la question.

"Tu... tu penses sérieusement ce que tu dis Jessie? Tu tiens à moi?"

Le froncement de sourcils de la jeune femme fut remplacé par une expression plus douce.

"Bien sûr que je tiens à toi gros idiot. Sinon, pourquoi me serais-je fâchée sur cette grosse brute d'infirmière?"

"Eh, je vous prierais de rester polie!"

Jessie souleva sa main sur ses lèvres. "Oups! Grrr" ronchonna-t-elle. Ravalant sa fierté pour le bien de son meilleur ami, elle se força à reprendre sans grande conviction "Excusez-moi..."

"Alors? Elle peut rester?" supplia James en s'adressant au docteur "Sans Jessie je ne trouverais jamais le courage de faire cette prise de sang."

"D'accord." répondit l'homme.

Ensuite il ajouta "Mais je pense que ma collègue a eu assez d'émotions pour la journée. Je vais la remplacer. Seulement, ne me faites plus perdre de temps. Votre bras s'il vous plaît."

James hésita. Il regarda son équipière les yeux remplis de peur puis avala sa salive difficilement. Jessie lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

Profitant de ce moment de calme, l'infirmière prépara un nouveau chariot.

"Allez courage, ça va vite passer, fais-moi confiance, tout se passera bien."

Le ton apaisant dans la voix de Jessie rassura le jeune homme. C'était sans compter la preuve d'affection qu'elle lui avait montré.

"D'accord." répondit-il en souriant enfin "Je le ferais pour toi."

Courageusement, il présenta son bras au docteur. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps à y nouer le garrot puis il s'empara d'une seringue que l'infirmière avait déjà préparée pour lui.

Le moment de souffrance était venu et maintenant James n'y échapperait plus. Il serra ses paupières aussi fort que possible en voyant l'aiguille tant redoutée s'approcher de sa peau. Pour éviter qu'il ne reperde contenance, Jessie s'assit sur le bord de la table auprès de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Tournant la tête, il se pelotonna dans ses bras pour chercher un peu de réconfort. Jessie aida le médecin à soutenir le bras tremblant de son ami, l'effleurant du bout des doigts pour lui offrir une caresse rassurante.

"Ne regarde pas d'accord? Imagine-toi que tu es allongé sur un gros oreiller sur la plage avec Mime Junior, Vortente, Miaouss et Qulbutoké à côté de toi."

James serra un peu plus ses paupières, se concentrant pour imaginer la scène. Il appuya son visage un peu plus confortablement contre la poitrine de Jessie puis chuchota d'un ton étouffé.

"Tu es sur la plage avec moi Jessie?"

"Bien entendu."

"Et Eoko est là aussi?"

"Il est là également."

"Et Cacnéa."

"Lui aussi."

"Et il y a une pile énorme de capsules de bouteilles?"

"Euh... si tu veux."

"Et des montagnes de nourriture nous attendent, en plus on a eu une promotion, Butch et Cassidy nous jalousent,..." décrit James, commençant à divaguer en s'aventurant dans ses rêves.

"James..." soupira Jessie.

Il entrouvrit ses yeux. "Oui?"

"C'est fini."

Il ne pouvait pas le croire, la prise de sang s'était passée beaucoup plus vite qu'il se l'était imaginé et en plus il n'avait presque rien senti.

"C'est vrai?!" s'écria t-il incrédule.

Il regarda son bras sur lequel le médecin détachait le garrot, ne pouvant pas le croire.

"Aaaaaah enfiiiiin c'est fini! Merci Jessie!" Il enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle, résistant à une forte envie de l'embrasser sur la joue. Mais il était préférable qu'il évite ce genre de geste ne sachant pas comment son amie impulsive pouvait réagir suite à un tel acte.

"Tu ne dois pas me remercier. Tu as réussit à braver ta peur par toi-même." félicita t-elle, tout en resserrant la poigne de ses propres bras autour de son ami soulagé et heureux.

Ils restèrent ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre, pleurant d'émotions jusqu'à ce que le médecin ne les soustraies de leurs rêves.

"Dites-donc les amoureux, il faudrait penser à vous décoller un jour ou l'autre, d'autre patients nous attendent. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller jeune homme."

Jessie et James se détachèrent l'un de l'autre en rougissant.

"EH! LE VIEUX!" riposta Jessie d'un ton furieux, lorsqu'elle reprit contenance une fois libérée de son moment d'émotion "JE VOUS SIGNALE QUE MON EQUIPIER ET MOI NOUS NE SOMMES PAS UN COUPLE!"

Miaouss attendait ses équipiers en dehors du bâtiment, à l'orée de la forêt, bien installé dans le panier de leur montgolfière à son effigie. Il venait juste de se réveiller d'une sieste lorsqu'il entendit le son de leurs pas. Aussitôt, il bondit sur le rebord du panier pour les accueillir.

"Alors les amis ça s'est bien passé?! Il n'y a pas eu trop de drame?!" demanda t-il en bondissant à leurs pieds.

Les mines réjouies de Jessie et James laissaient supposer que tout s'était effectivement passé à merveille.

"Oh oui. Je n'ai même pas eu mal." déclara James.

"Nous pouvons être fier de lui, il a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage!" mentit Jessie valorisant le jeune homme; ce qui était très rare. Bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais ouvertement devant ses amis elle avait été peinée de le voir aussi anxieux, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle tenait à rester aimable envers lui cette fois.

"Mais honnêtement." ajouta t'elle finalement d'un ton déterminé tout en croisant ses bras "Le personnel médical est vraiment dépourvu de patience!"

FIN


End file.
